


Masked

by Prince_Ash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: It's kinda like Romeo and Juliet, Its really gay, JUST, Like, M/M, Masks, Rebellion, Rebels, Romeo X Juliet is actually really good, You should go read it, it says she a little when referring to him but only cuase Tom thinks he's a woman, its great, its like a gay version of Romeo X Juliet if you have ever seen or read that anime/manga, marco is a boi do so try not to get confused lol, marco pretends to be a girl, really - Freeform, tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masks are important. They hide your identity. They keep your eyes hidden and your emotions a secret from the world around you.<br/>For Marco Diaz, this wasn't as true as he wished it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Masks are important. They hide your identity. They keep your eyes hidden and your emotions a secret from the world around you.

For Marco Diaz, this wasn't as true as he wished it was. Marco's mask was fairly simple. It only covered about half his face. It was white with fake hair coming out the sides. It was shaped like a skull with green around the eyes and pink designs on the forehead. The mask was passed down to him from his father. It explained his Spanish heritage. It was the perfect mask to hide his identity as he infiltrated the enemy territory and crashed one of the most popular parties in all the kingdom. The Masked Ball.

It was such a huge ball that security could never keep up with who walks in. The perfect way to sneak into the castle.

The castle of the royal family. Or at least it use to be. Now it's home to the people that killed most of the royal family.

That's why they started the rebellion in the first place. To take back the castle and the kingdom. But small steps first. Tonight was all about information. Marco and Star were getting ready to sneak into the ball. Marco was look out and Star was gonna rip their computer files on a thumb drive to see what was really going on in the castle.

But they had to dress the part. Marco was dressed in a green dress. A brown pony tail hair extinction clipped to his head and his hand-me-down mask was the perfect top for the outfit. He dressed as a woman to protect Star. If anyone was to find that they were hiding the Princess he was to step out in her place is worse came to worse. Star always hated that idea. But the Diaz's swore to protect the Butterfly family. That includes Marco protecting Star. No matter what.

Star walked out of her room in a pink dress and white boots. Her blond hair tied up in a bun. The mask she wore was one that she had made. It was a red mask with a hot pink handle to keep it up. The eyes were rimmed with a light blue that was just small enough to fit the outfit yet pop out at the same time. She looked good.

She looked like the princess she once was. Marco wondered if she ever thought about that night. The night she watched her parents murder. The night that the castle erupted in red, coating the walls and floors.

Marco did, he remembered it vividly. His parents also had their blood spilled on the floor right in front of him. Almost every night he would see it play in his head on repeat. He hadn't had a peaceful sleep for a long time. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to wake up feeling refreshed and awake.

But that was why they did what they did. They were going to bring down the people who murdered their families, and they were going to take back the thrown. Star would be princess again and Marco would be her second in command. Her right hand man that no matter what she could easily count on. He was her "BCFF" (Best Cousin Friend Forever).

"You ready to go?" Star asked, braking Marco's thoughts. He looked over at her.

"Yeah," he said and placed his mask over his face. They entwined their arms and walked off to their destination. They entered the party without any inconveniences'. They danced a little and got a bite to eat as not to rise suspicion (and it was kinda fun). Star slid into the hall and Marco stayed around the entrance. Making sure no one tried to leave the party. He was happy that that the refreshments table was relatively close to the hall entrance. Gotta look inconspicuous, obviously.

The castle hadn't changed too much since he lived there. It was still as beautiful as always. He feared that one day that would change.

He was jarred from his thought when someone had slammed into him from behind making him trip on his dress and push another down to the floor. Marco and the stranger's heads smashed together in the least graceful way possible. They both let out a moan of pain. After the pain ebbed away enough for him to think his hand quickly shot to his face. A sigh of relief when he felt his mask still hiding him. He then looked up to see a red mask that had curled ends. Black lines swirled this way and that around the eyes and the sides. It was beautiful. The mask was attached to a man with flaming pink hair that truly looked like it was fire from the way it was defying gravity.

Marco quickly stood up, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" He panicked, he held out his hand to offer the man that had fallen below him. He looked up at Marco with a face of pure rage. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, seeming to calm down a bit. He took Marco's hand to hoist himself up to his feet.

"Watch where you're going." He hissed out, Marco took a step back.

"I said I was sorry, you don't have to be so rude." Those around them whet silent.

"Is that how you talk to your _Prince_?"

_You are no prince of mine._ Is what Marco wanted to say but that was not what came out of his mouth. Instead he bowed and quickly said, "I'm so sorry your highness I didn't know it was you."

The prince scoffed, "who are you?" Marco looked up, oh shit.

"I'm .... Star?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" The prince asked back.

"Statement?" Marco could see the agitation in the prince's eyes.

"I am not afraid nor against the idea of throwing a pretty little lady behind bars." He hissed, Marco's stance hardened and didn't waver.

"You think I'm pretty?" Marco smirked, the Prince gave him a look of burning hatred.

"Watch who you slam into, _Star_." The Prince hissed and stomped away. Marco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was much too close for comfort.

"Yeesh, that boy has a stick up his ass." Marco turned to see Star standing there behind me.

"You're telling me. Go the info?" Marco whispered the last part. She smirked and held up a flash drive. Marco smiled and reached to grab it when a black blur snatched it and flew away. Star let out a curse and pulled out one of her hair pens. She threw it and it stabbed the flying thing and made it fall out the sky. They ran to it. It was a black bat. Star killed it with one shot. The sight reminded Marco not to get on her bad side. Marco grabbed the flash drive and shoved it down his bra (the one thing he thought was the most amazing invention for a woman).

"What's going on over here!" Yelled a gruff voice that sounded like it could part a sea. Instead it parted a sea of people. The voice belonged to a large guard. Star and Marco gave a glance at each other that said the something. 'We're in trouble.'

.-.

Tom didn't want to be awake that day. He didn't feel like waking up that morning, he didn't want to stay awake that afternoon, and he sure as hell didn't want to be awake that afternoon at the masked ball.

The masked ball was a party his family hosted every year. He didn't know why though. His father (the king) hated people so why let over three fourths of the country in your house? But Tom never said that to his father's face. He was pretty sure if he ever did the king would hang him, son or not.

But against his whishes, Tom woke up that morning. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and stayed awake through his day time lessons (easier said than done). Then he ate lunch, tried to sneak away from his lessons, and got chewed out by his dad. Finally he got ready for the party and was forced to go. His day was just as boring as ever, that was until a small girl dawned in green bumped into him. She was actually pretty cute. Too bad she caught him on a bad day.

He honestly felt bad for losing his temper. He sucked up his prided and tried to locate the girl to apologize. When he found her she was with a blond girl in pink. The two women were running to the entrance only to be stopped by one guard and cornered by another. He couldn't tell what happened but he did see a blast of pink light. When the light faded the girls were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting with Star felt like kicking a puppy repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU so it's really different. Like everyone is a human but magic is a thing (magic will come later in the story). Also the setting is like a mix between agraba/Arabic landscape, medieval government, & futuristic technology. 
> 
> Welp that it on with the show!
> 
> (Also i kinda half assed the end of the chapter DX sorry!! I just needed it to end so I could get into the next chapter where shit gets real man)

"Finally!" Screamed Star's voice from the other room. Marco walked in to see her working on the old computer. There was only one computer in the whole building. It was older than Star and Marco's age combined. "I got it to work!" Star cheered with glee, she placed the thumb drive into the computer and booted it up. Marco leaned in, this was it, they were about to find out every little secret those people ever held close-

"It's locked!!" Star's scream of annoyance jarred Marco out of his thoughts. 

"What?" He asked trying to figure out what she was talking about. 

"The files, they're locked!"

"Damn it." Marco hissed as he looked at the monitor. "Get Pony and Alfonso down here pronto." Star nodded and ran upstairs to grab the two. Marco was about to try figuring out the code when something pink on the (just as old as the computer) TV caught his eye. He turned up the volume. 

_"The King is setting a search for the owner of this mask."_ The reporter said as a picture of a red mask with a hot pink handle and blue out lining stood beside her. _"The woman was last seen with long blond hair, a pink party gown and boots. She has in her possession a flash drive with important information."_

Marco could feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach in fear. Star, the princess he had swore his life to protecting, was wanted by the King. 

Star came back down stairs with a pink haired girl and brown haired boy. The girl was Pony. Yes, that's her real name. She had come to the resistance when her mother, a maid of the royal house, died. No one knew her real name or if Pony was her real name, but she was smart. She knew how to hack fairly well. Marco always wondered if she was born with that bright pink hair or if she died it. She wouldn't tell him whenever he asked. The boy was one of Marco's childhood friends, Alfonso. He was in the resistance because he knew what really happened that night and he was determined to help. The two went to the computer and started typing. Star walked over to the wide eyed Marco. 

"Marco? Are you alright?" Star asked, Marco looked over at her, his fear evident in his eyes. 

"They have your mask, Star. They're looking for you!" Marco said, his voice wavered. He felt like he was going to faint. 

"They don't know who I am though, I just need a new mask and I'll be fine!" 

"Star, you don't understand! They are looking for you! Star you're a wanted criminal! You need to stay here for the time being."

"You want me to hide? Hell no!" 

"You need to be safe! This will blow over soon."

"Yeah, in a few _years_!" 

"If that's what it takes then so be it! Star please, listen to reason, I'm only trying to protect you!"

"And who the fuck is going to protect _you_?!" Star screamed, the room went silent. Marco could see she was shaking, most likely from anger. 

"I'm not important, Star. You're the future and hope of this land, not me." 

"Why do you always say that." Star clinched her fists tightly. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "You are important! You're important to me! I need you, Marco! You're my best friend! I couldn't live knowing that you died for me." Marco stayed quiet. He had never thought about that. It hadn't even crossed his mind. 

"Hey, Marco," Pony called, trying to get rid of the tension in the air. "We are running low on supplies. Can you run out and get some more?" 

"Sure, I'll be back later." Marco said and ran to get his mask and hair extinctions. 

\---

The cool breeze felt pretty good on Marco's skin. The noises of the busy street was comforting and relaxing. The smell of fresh baked goods wafted through the air. Marco began to calm down. That fight with Star had really shaken him up. They might throw friendly insults at each other once or twice but they rarely fought. Fighting with Star felt like kicking a puppy repeatedly. In other words it felt terrible. 

Marco couldn't get the idea of Star being mad of him out of his head. It almost scared him. Star was strong. She could take care of herself, Marco never doubted that. Yet, she was reckless. It was unsafe to let her fight for herself. If someone was to die in this war it couldn't be her. They needed her. 

Marco sighed, he needed to focus on the task at hand. When he got home later he would talk to Star. Maybe by then they would both have a clear head and a calm attitude, hopefully. 

He picked up a few apples from one stand, some bread from another. He was looking through a pile of corn when a voice spoke, "are you always wearing that mask?" Marco turned around, behind him stood the owner of the voice. He looked familiar but Marco couldn't pinpoint from where. The man was tall and lean with light skin. His hair was a light pink and looked as if it was aflame the way it defied gravity. The two men beside him looked like bodyguards but the only people in the kingdom with bodyguards were-

And then it clicked.

The man before him was the prince.

The prince didn't have on his mask; Marco could see that he was fairly handsome. His skin was light and cream colored. His eyes were a brown that looked almost red and shinned in the sun light. "I like my mask." Marco replied, the prince raised a brow in speculation.

"Well, whatever, I'm glad I was able to run into you today. I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the ball last night." He looked at the ground, "I let my temper get away from me." 

"No need to apologize, everyone has bad days." Marco said in reply. 

"Well, I must be going. Have a nice day." He said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the girl he had seen at the party, at the market, and in his dreams on some unlucky nights when his brain decides to torture him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *leaves this here and quickly runs away and hides in a closet* *yells from closet* I DID THIS CAUSE I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER ;-;

"Tom, your mother and father wish to see you." Called a voice the prince knew all too well. "They have a visitor from the Sonan Kingdom." Jackie Len says from the other side of the bedroom door.

_'Who could be from the Sonan Kingdom?'_ Tom thought to himself. He got up from his chair and put down his book. He straitened his clothes and walked out to meet his friend.

Jackie Len was part of his father's council. She was one of the very few women on the royal council, other than Jana of course.

He opened the door and smiled at his friend. Jackie led him to the throne room where his mother and father sat, looking down as if the world was below them. In their minds, it was. The king was a large man, no doubt about that. His chiseled face was framed with dark black hair that went to the sides of his face and to a goatee. Tom's mom was very different. Tom looked more like her then his father. She was the definition of dainty, her hair was the same light pink that Tom had. Her's was a little wild but stayed straight for the most part. Tom also noted that there was another in the room with them. A young woman with long black hair, wearing a sky blue gown. She looked just as high and mighty as his parents. Her very smirk made Tom want to walk away. But he stood firm and walked forward. To his chagrin Jackie left him alone with the other three.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Tom asked, this was no doubt about the guest. Tom had recently turned nineteen. His parents are no doubt trying to marry him off to some rich, stuck up princess.

"Yes, this is Lady Brittany Wong," He said gesturing to the woman. She bowed in turn. "She is the daughter of Duke Ezecl Wong. Ruler of the Sonan Kingdom." Yep, this was a marriage thing. The woman walked closer to him with a fox like smile. He knew she was no good. But he also knew that respect was key in this situation. He rather not piss her off and end up having a war with her kingdom. He took her hand and kissed it.

"It's an honor to meet you, My Lady." Tom said with a straight face.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, your highness." Her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"She is visiting our kingdom in hopes of a peace treaty. I would like you to show her around the kingdom, make her stay here a happy one." Tom nodded, this was not up for debate. The woman, Brittany, instantly wrapped her arm around his. Tom cringed internally, but smiled all the same.

"I'm so excited to see your kingdom." She batted her eyes at him.

"We will go as soon as possible." Tom wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Brittany grinned at him, but it was fake. He knew it was fake. Royalty have learned the trick of fake politeness and fake kindness. Tom didn't like to fake smile. If he didn't like someone then he was gonna tell them.

"Why don't you two go now?" His mother asked, she was never fake.

"That's a wonderful idea!" The king shouted with joy. Brittany's grip on Tom's arm tightened, Tom nodded at his parents and walked off with the lady Wong on his arm. She was like a letch.

\---

The trek through the kingdom was anything but fun. Lady Wong was a very clingy person, thus making Tom just a tad uncomfortable. They walked down every rode and street. Brittany had Tom get her a black mask with hot pink out lining from one shop. About a yard away from the shop, across the street was an old rundown building that looked to be maybe three floors tall.

"What's in there?" Brittany asked, Tom looked at it.

"Nothing, it's been there for years though. It's really old and a safety hazard. Some of the council want to tear it down."

"We should go in!"

"We should not, I just said it was a safety hazard." Tom was starting to get annoyed, well more so then he already was. Pretending as if she didn't hear him and walked in. Tom rushed in after her.

"Brittany!" Tom stopped himself and took a deep breath. He couldn't let his anger get to him. "Lady Wong," he all but hissed out, "it would be a tragedy if anything was to happen to you."

"Then don't let anything happen to me." She smiled at him. The inside of the building was just as rundown as the outside. The sound of scuffling startled Brittany. "Eww! I think I hear Rats!"

"Then let's go ahead and leave." Tom said and began to walk to the door, Something caught his foot making him fall down with a loud thud. He groaned in pain. He turned and saw a hot pink broken mask handle. The mask laying beside it was red with the eyes rimmed with a light blue that was just small enough to pop out yet still look right. Tom recognized the mask, before he could look in his memory the door opened. The room froze as the world slowed. It was _her_. Long brown hair and large caramel eyes. It was the girl he had seen at the party, at the market, and in his dreams on some unlucky nights when his brain decides to torture him. It had been almost a month since he saw her. She dropped her small bag in shock. 

"Who are you?" And just like that the world began to spin at its normal speed. Brittany's harsh words had snapped Tom and the girl out of their staring contest that nether knew they were having. Tom pulled himself off the ground and looked at her.

"Star, right?" She nodded, she seemed to have swallowed her words. She looked almost ... scared? "As I was telling Lady Wong here, I think it's time we leave, this building is highly unstable."

"If it's so unstable why did you two come in?" Star's voice had crawled back out of her stomach with a sharp tone.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Brittany snapped back.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Do you _know_ who I am? I'm Lady Brittany Wong! Daughter of Lord Wong of the Sonan kingdom! I'm royalty!" She hissed as she got closer to Star's face.

"Yes, but this is not the Sonan kingdom, this is Muni. You have no authority over me." She spoke back, "and I feel bad for those in the Sonan kingdom if they have to put up with you as their future ruler." Tom tried not to laugh, she took the words right out of his head.

Brittany let out a high pitched groan and stopped her heel on the ground in anger. The impact shook the old, rotted, pillars of the house, thus shaking a board from above them lose and toppling down. Before Tom could even think Star was pushing him and Brittany out of the way. Tom fell to the ground and a cloud of dust restricted him from seeing what the board fell on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, it’s not that bad. Just a twist! Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY. I HAD A CUTE HAPPY FLIRTY CONVERSATION ALL PLOTTED OUT
> 
> THEN THIS SHIT HAPPENED
> 
> I AM SO SORRY OMG 
> 
> also HOLY SHIT THIS IS 1910 WORDS LONG LIKE HOLY FUCK HOW?!
> 
> *whispers* art done by me on my computer

When Marco opened his eyes he saw Star watching him from the stairs. Pony had a grip on her arm pulling her back up as quietly as possible. Marco gave Star a smile and nod. She paused her struggles and nodded back, she then ran back upstairs with Pony. Marco then looked to the source of his current pain. The plank of wood that had fallen was now smashed on his right foot. He muttered out a curse and sat up.

“Star!” Tom was at his side before he could blink. The prince threw the plank off Marco’s foot. “You saved us.” Tom said in awe.

“Not really, it was just a plank of wood.” Marco said as he pushed himself off the ground. When he put pressure on his right leg he let out a sharp noise of pain and fell forward. Tom caught him and pulled him up. Marco put an arm around his shoulders. An annoyed growl caused Tom and Marco to turn and look at Brittany. The Lady Wong was franticly trying to smooth out her dress.

“You made me get dirt on my gown!” She hissed out at Marco, one of her perfectly manicured nail shoved in his face.

“She saved our life.” Tom said though clinched teeth, Marco could tell he was trying to keep the growl from his voice. Tom turned his head to Marco, his gaze softening almost instantly. “We need to get you to a hospital.” Marco’s heart stopped, so much could go wrong at a hospital. For god sakes, the fact he was missing a few key lady parts would raise enough questions, and the fact that he isn’t in the record system for the kingdom.

“No!” Tom’s eyes widened at Marco’s outburst, “I mean, it’s not that bad. Just a twist! Really.”

 

 

“It’s definitely fractured,” said the Doctor as she looked back up from her clip board. “You’re fine to leave, I just advise you keep off that foot as much as posable and use a crutch when walking.” She smiled at Marco. “Let me just go finish up some paper work and I’ll be right back.” She said then left, Tom watched her close the door then turned to Marco. Said brunet let out a loud groan of frustration and let his head fall back on the bed.

“ _Mierda_ ,” Marco hissed out, Tom raised a brow in confusion. The door opened and a girl with short bleach blond hair and a blue streak walked in.

“Jackie?” Tom questioned, “what are you doing here?” She smiled at Tom and walked over to Marco. She handed him a small slip of paper.

“You are invited by the King to attend the upcoming ball.” She bowed then turned to Tom, gave him a quick hug and left.

“Who was that?” Marco asked, he looked over the slip of paper, it was a laminated invitation for the party.

“Her name is Jackie, she’s part of the royal council. She’s also a close friend of mine.” Tom explained, “we grew up together basically.” He looked at the invitation in Marco’s hand, “Brittany must have explained to my parents what happened.”

“Do I have to go?” Marco asked, he didn’t want to, his situation was bad enough. No need making it worse.

“I wouldn’t advise skipping it. My dad isn’t a people person so if he wants to thank you for doing something he just sends you an invitation to the next party.” Tom sighed, “I don’t get it, but at the same time I don’t question it.”

Marco looked up from the invitation to look at Tom. _Had his eyes always been such a bright shade of purple?_ Marco wondered, “so what’s this party for?”

“Hell if I know,” Tom shrugged, his princely façade obviously out the window. “I’m the last one to know about stuff that goes on in the kingdom.”

 

 

“So, Marco,” Star’s voice called from behind him as he worked on the computer. “You know how you said I can’t go out of the house now because everyone is looking for the girl with long blond hair?”

“What did you do?” Marco sighed and turned in his chair, almost jumping at the sight behind him. “Jesus Christ, Star! What did you do to your hair?!” Star’s hair was cut all the way to above her shoulders. And instead of being a golden blond, it was now a neon green.

“I’m going to that party with you, I’m not letting you do this alone.” Star smiled, Pony came up behind her.

“And I’m going too, because I’m not dumb enough to let you two go alone again.” She smiled and put a hand on Star’s shoulder.

 

 

As Pony screamed over her suit and Star picked out a dress, Marco was ready. He was dressed in a gown, his hair done and now he sat there. Staring at the mirror. He was so deep in thought he barely knew what he was actually thinking about. Star placing a hand on his shoulder is what snapped him out of it. “You okay?” She asked in a worried tone. Marco smiled and nodded, even with her green hair she still looked like a princess worthy of fighting for. But it wasn’t just her looks, no not even a little. Star was brave, strong willed, powerful, and so much more. She had a good head on her shoulders even though sometimes she can be a little silly. Okay more like most the time; and Marco loved that. He loved her, she was never much of a cousin, more of a sister.

“Yeah, just,” he paused, what would she say if he told her about Tom? About how after he had come back from the hospital almost a month ago he couldn’t get the boy out of his head. It was almost infuriating. “I just got a lot on my mind is all.” Star nodded, as if she knew what he was talking about. She then turned her gaze to his foot.

“How does it feel?”

“Good, better than it did.” There was still a black cast on his ankle but he was no longer forced to use a crutch. The silence that filled the air between them was awkward. There was no better word to describe it. Thankfully it was that moment that Pony decided to bust in wearing her dark purple suit and holding a black and dark blue tie.

“So what would look cooler? Black,” she held up the black tie, “or the blue?” She held up the other one.

As if rehearsed, both Marco and Star instantly said, “black.” The two then looked at each other and laughed. The tension in the room fading away.

 

They were not party people. That was obvious when they ended up just standing against the wall, Pony eating a plate of oeuvres she had swiped from a worker’s hands. Marco and Star talked silently and Pony just listened, throwing in comments here and there. Marco then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a certain flaming haired prince standing beside him with a smile.

“Tom, hey,” Marco smiled at him.

“Star, it’s nice to see you again.” He said giving a small bow and placing a kiss on his hand.

“Who are your friends?”

“Oh, these are my sisters, Moon,” Star nodded a hello, “and Angie.” Pony shot a peace sign at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tom kissed Star’s hand, he reached for Pony’s but one glance told him not to. He turned back to Marco, “so, I was wondering if you would like to dance.” He paused, looked down, then back up at Marco, “w-with me I mean.”

“Um… I don’t know if you would _want_ to dance with me. I’m horrible at it.”

“That’s okay, I can teach you.” Tom smiled, Marco looked back at Star and Pony who both gave thumbs up. Marco sighed then nodded, Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. The music was soft as always, hints of the violin and other instruments.

Tom took Marco’s hands and placed them on his own shoulders, then put his own hands on Marco’s waste. The touch was … warm. Marco remembered this warmth, it was there every time Tom touched him. This burning heat that didn’t hurt but felt addicting, like if he didn’t have more of that heat he would be left in the bitter cold.

“Just follow my lead.” If Marco thought his hands were warm, that was nothing compared to his smile. Tom’s feet began to move in motion to the music, Marco stared down at the floor, trying to recreate the motions and _not_ step on the prince. “You’re doing good, now try to do it without looking down.” Marco brought his gaze up to Tom. The world instantly stopped, time was brought to a halt. It was just the two of them, here, dancing. No Brittany, no rebellion, so secret war, no evil king. Just Marco and Tom … only. He wasn’t Marco, he was Star. He was a random, sassy, _girl_ named Star. Marco stopped moving when the realization hit him like a hammer. Tom thought he was a woman, he thought he was some normal girl from the kingdom. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t normal, he wasn’t even a girl. _What would he do?_ Marco thought, _what would he do if he knew the truth?_

_He would hate you. He would be disgusted. He would throw you into a cell for being a traitor to the king. He would go after Star and the others._

“Star?” Tom’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “are you alright?”

“I-” Marco was cut off when someone bumped into him from behind causing him to fall forward. He closed his eyes ready for impact, but it never came. He never felt the pain of his face crashing into the hard, marble floor. He opened his eyes and instead, his face was in Tom’s chest, Tom’s arm draped around his waist and Marco’s hands on his chest. He looked up and saw Tom’s face grow bright red, reaching all the way to his ears. Marco wouldn’t be surprised if he too was a bright red. With his face pressed so close he could smell Tom. He smelt like an Autumn day and a warm open flame. So soothing and comforting, Marco didn’t have it in him to pull away. Tom’s hand caressed Marco’s cheek and pulled his gaze back up to Tom’s eyes. Marco’s mind went fuzzy, the sent and the closeness made him basically shut down. Their faces just inches apart, all he had to do was move a hair closer-

“ATTENTION!” The king’s booming voice startled the two boys, making them jump away from each other. “I’m sure many of you are wondering why I threw this party tonight. Well, this is an engagement party! For my son is to marry Lady Wong of the Sonan kingdom!” A cheer erupted as Tom was pulled up to the font with Brittany on his arm. Marco felt his knees go week, his stomach twisted, he felt like he was about to vomit. It felt like all his organs had just lurched downward, violently. His heart was braking. It was slow and painful, yet it was all happening so fast. He needed to leave, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He needed air. So he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mierda is fuck in Spanish (don't tell my Spanish teacher I was using google translate or she'll have my head)
> 
> Moon is Star's mom's name. Angie is Marco's mom's name.


End file.
